Hunt of the Fox
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: Meet Naruto AKA the Fox. He is traveling to Pandora with the other four vault hunters to find the treasure trove known only as...well the vault. Along the way he makes friends, enemies, and kills a lot of bandits. If you want me to put up a full bio for him I will just ask. I finished the rewrite so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here's the promised rewrite that is long overdue. Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto nor Borderlands**

Here we are looking at a dusty road with only one vehicle on it. A bus to be precise. This bus was being driven by a large gut that seemed to be smiling the whole way where one could see his golden tooth.

"Alright time to wake up back there. It's a new day full of opportunity!" The man says with a slight accent to the five people riding in the back of the bus.

One of these people was a small man with a brown leather head piece with goggles with red lenses. He had on some leather body armor and boots with gloves. He also had a sword on his back. His name was Mordecai or known as "The Hunter."

Another one was a dark skinned man. he wore a dark shirt with an armor piece on his shoulder. He had a skull tattoo on his right forearm. He had on a black ski hat with goggles on it. His pants were Black and he on combat boots. He had on a red scarf as well. His name was Roland or known as "The Soldier."

The next was the only woman in the group. She had red hair that was styled to the left. She had golden eyes and wore a blue shirt with a red under shirt that showed her figure. She had pale skin and wore tight brown pants. She had on combat boots. She had blue spiraling tattoos over her left arm and chest signifying that she was a siren. This woman's name was Lilith or known as "The Siren."

The fourth man was a huge mountain of muscle known that wore a light blue shirt with black designs on it. He had on jeans and combat boots. On his hands he had gloves that had screws and nails over his knuckles. His head was shaved and he had a scar on the right side of his face. Around his neck was a necklace with a dogs paw on it. This man's name was Brick or known as...well Brick.

The final member of this ragtag group was a tall man. He had sun-kissed blond hair and had sapphire eyes. He had on black arm guards with burnt orange highlights. He had a chest piece that was in the same color. He had a short sleeve jacket on over his armor that was dark orange with a black flame design on the bottom. His pants were dark and armored. He had on black combat boots. He also had a belt that held a holster of knives on both sides. This man was known as Naruto or known as "The Shinobi."

These people were friends that met each other through their shared passion of finding the vault, the treasure trove that was supposedly located on this planet.

"Hmm..." Their driver said deciding to antagonize the vault hunters a little. "You with the sniper rifle and the crazy mask. You look like a truxican wrestler than a vault hunter man." Mordecai just shot him the bird. **(Yes I went there)**

"And you soldier man. Are those armor pieces from the crimson lance your wearing?" Roland just cleaned his knife...while still making it seem like a threat to his life.

Marcus ignored the threat and moved on. "And what about you sweetheart? What can you do? Perhaps you can make all a wonderful cake huh?" Lilith just phased a few seconds showing her siren heritage.

"You beef stick in the back...I'm not going to make fun of you. Your burps smell of blood and you growl like a wild animal." Brick simply held up a fist. This could translate to..."Shut up or I'll be scraping you off of my boot."

"And what about you little man? You don't look like much." Naruto just shrugged. "Okay well anyway. I've got some advice for you all."

_'Oh my god. He never stops talking.' _The entire group thought...well at least along those lines.

"Well here we are Fyrestone Depot. Time to pack up your things...who's getting off the bus?"

_'FINALLY!'_ Where the collective thoughts.

All five of the people got up to leave the man.

"Aww...your all leaving me alone? Such a shame." The man said as sarcastically as possible with a laugh. "Don't worry about saying goodbye. Just get off my bus."

With that the bus left and the five vault hunters stood there for a second.

"Okay I don't know about you guys but that was the single longest bus ride of my life. I really hope we don't do that again." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I hear ya...hey isn't that one of those Claptrap units that Hyperion makes?" Mordecai said.

"Hello there! I am CL4T-TP, but you can call me by my locally given name ClapTrap. I can see that you all have ECHO communicators so I will hold onto them for now. Now then if you will follow me I will show you the way to Fyrestone." The robot said.

As the little one wheeled robot moved away the group looked at each other.

"Okay then. Anyone else find that robots voice a little annoying?" Roland asked.

"What do you mean by 'a little'?" Brick asked as he was already irritated by the bus ride and then a robot comes and annoys him again.

"Let's just get this done already. Hey look over there. It looks like there's a red chest on that roof top...you guys go with the robot me and Naruto will check it out." Lilith said.

"Fine see you in a bit then." Roland said as he walked over to the pole that the robot was beside.

The walk to the red bus stop building was short and uneventful.

"Okay then I guess we just need to get on top of it then?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Pretty much." Lilith said looking around for a ladder or something.

"No problem." Naruto said as he grabbed Lilith bridle style and jumped up on the roof like it was nothing thus earning himself a small cry of surprise from the Siren.

"How many times have I told you not to do that!?" Lilith demanded him.

"I lost count a long time ago unfortunately." Naruto replied cheekily. Between all of the vault hunters in their group Naruto and Lilith had one of the stronger bonds with them having similar personalities. Neither one of them realized this fact though. They just seemed to be at ease around each other.

"Oh well let's get this chest opened." Lilith said.

There wasn't much just an old Jakobs Rowdy Machine Gun and some ammo.

"Well I guess we could see if Roland wants it or something." Naruto said as he looked into the chest. The vault hunters all had their own preferences when it came to guns. Roland liked using combat rifles and shotguns. Mordecai used snipers mostly and had a revolver when his targets got too close. Brick used anything that caused an explosion and would sometimes just forget the guns and raise his fists, thus earning him the title berserker. Lilith handled SMGs and elemental weapons due to her Siren heritage she had more control over the elements. Naruto liked to use his knives and melee to fight. He relied more on speed than fire power.

"Yeah I guess so." Lilith replied. "Let's catch up to them then...it looks like that annoying robot is waiting for us to catch up."

"Yup." Was all Naruto said as he picked Lilith up again and ran over to them faster than any of them could follow.

"Sorry bout that guys...there wasn't much there just an old Jakobs combat rifle." Naruto said

"Hmm...pity there was nothing else but whatever. Looks like there is something here after all. This pole here can basically resurrect the dead as long as your DNA profile is on it."

"Wow. I'm gonna guess it was made by Hyperion?" Naruto said.

"Yup."

With that Naruto and Lilith had their DNA scanned and stored.

_'Why do I get the feeling that this little adventure is going to be a lot of trouble?' _ Naruto thought as he and his group went with the little robot toward a gate to be opened. Oh how right he was.

**A/N-There we go. I honestly think it's a big improvement but it's your guy's entertainment so let me know what you think. Just so you know...this would be the same a playthrough 2. So all the characters have their skills and all that. Easier that way.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here we are. I am sooo glad this rewrite is so successful. Please review for me okay.**

**Disclaimer-Gearbox owns Borderlands and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

As the group as all headed towards a closed gate they heard a voice talk to them.

**"Hello don't be alarmed. I am here to help you find the vault. I guess you could call me the Guardian Angel that the tales speak of. I will talk to you again shortly." **Was all it said.

"Okay...am I still a little hungover or did I just hear a voice in my head?" Mordecai asked.

"I did." Was the response from the others except Naruto. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey Naruto. You there?" Lilith asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking."

When this was being said Claptrap finally managed to get the gate open. Once inside they were immediately fired upon by bandits.

"Okay now I'm glad we brought some ammo!" Roland said as he took cover.

"NOW IT GETS FUN!" Brick shouted as he put his gun in his storage deck and put his fists up.

"Right then..." Was all Naruto said as he drew two knives.

Mordecai said nothing as he fell back a little and Lilith simply got behind some more cover.

The bandits fired first of course. There weren't many but the vault hunters were experienced in this kind of situation and as such knew that there would be more soon.

Naruto ran straight at them while weaving around their lines of sight to avoid getting hit while brick simply took the shots like they were just annoyances. Naruto was the faster one and shoved the gun of one of the bandits aside and stabbed him straight through the temple killing him instantly.

Brick had already smashed the skull of one of the other bandits while Mordecai's sniper shot could be heard and another head exploded. Roland dropped another with a quick burst from his rifle while Lilith lit another on fire with her incendiary SMG.

It went similar to this until they got to a large gate with a red chest next to it with Claptrap standing next to it.

"Hello! This chest contains some equipment that you could possibly use...please open it and we'll continue on."

Roland walked over and opened it up and there were only two pistols inside.

"Hey anyone want a sidearm?" Roland asked his friends as they took a look.

"Why not? Might need it later." Naruto said as he took one of them it looked like it was put together in the middle of a junkyard.

"Huh? How weird. You guys remember that ECHOcast about those bandits making guns and mass producing them?"

They all said yes to that one.

"Well I think I found one." He said as he started to show them the pistol.

"Definitely looks rough." Lilith said as she looked around.

"Who cares right now? I want to go kill some more!" Brick exclaimed proudly.

"Ah yes. I will now open this gate for you please wait one minute." Claptrap said in his eternally upbeat and annoying voice.

"Hey earlier when we heard that voice in our heads...you kinda spaced out. What was with that?" Lilith asked Naruto who had put the gun away in his SD.

"Nothing really just thinking."

"Okay if you say so."

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE-BIRDS COMING YET!" Came the unmistakable yell of Mordecai from the other side of the gate that was still closed.

"Sigh...shall we?" Naruto asked as he gestured towards the hole in the gate they'd have to duck under.

"Wow...letting the woman crawl on the dirt before you...such a gentleman." Lilith said with fake sarcasm as she went through the hole.

"I try."

When they got caught up with everyone even more bandits attacked them in a small town. Though this time there were only three of them.

All three died in a few seconds. One with a knife sticking out of his chest, one with a bullet in the head, and the last was crushed by Brick.

"Great work! Now I will see if the person living here will come out now." Claptrap said.

"Attention cit-"

"I know, I know I can hear you in here. The circuits are screwed up and I can't open the damn thing. You mind trying out there?" The man asked.

They didn't listen to Claptrap when he started talking again and instead watched as Brick just grabbed the door and lifted it with out even seeing the button next to him.

"Okay that's one way to do it...why is there a button to open the gate on the outside...wouldn't the bandits eventually think to press it?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Who knows kid." Mordecai said.

When the door was open inside was a doctor who was just setting up to cut open a corpse with a buzzaxe.

"Huh, oh thanks for getting that opened up. My names Zed." The now named Zed told them.

"Hello. No problem were some vault hunters. Names Roland."

The rest introduce themselves.

"That's nice, anyway. There seems to be quite a few skags outside the gate. Could you go kill a couple then we'll talk."

"Uh...okay. No problem."

They walked out of the building and saw Claptrap standing there.

"Oh come on! Why do we have to follow this robot?" Naruto whispered to Lilith.

"He's the only one that can open the gate." Was Lilith's response.

"Of course."

"Now then, if you'll follow me, I'll open the gate for you!" Claptrap said in his STILL upbeat voice.

And as luck would have it...the second Claptrap was about to say something else...karma decided to side with the vault hunters for once and a passing bandit truck shot a missile at Claptrap, which hit him directly in the face.

Then some bandits jumped over the walls and gate and all got ready to fight.

Rather than fight them themselves Roland threw his Scorpio turret out and the burst fire killed them all in a few seconds.

"You know...I kinda wish Atlas installed the recall feature like Dahl did for their Sabre turrets." Roland said offhandedly.

**"Great work. I knew you could do it! But that poor little robot is hurt. Do you think you can repair him?"** The guardian angel told them.

"Do we really need to fix that thing?" Mordecai groaned.

"Unfortunately yes...he's the only one that can open the gate." Roland said.

"No he's not!" Brick said as he opened the gate in a similar way he opened Zed's door.

**"Really? Why didn't you fix him?"**

At that Claptrap started moaning and rolling around on the ground.

**"Nevermind."**

****"Let's go kill something!" Brick shouted.

(A few minutes and a whole lot of dead skags later)

"Damn things...nearly ate my arm." Naruto was complaining.

"Aww...poor Naruto. It's not like you wouldn't regrow it or anything." Lilith mocked.

They walked by the STILL downed Claptrap and went to Zed.

"Nice work. I hate those things so It's good to see them get slaughtered." Zed complemented

"Yeah but anyway is their anything else." Roland said getting into his "business tone"

"Actually yes. Theirs a bandit chief by the name of Nine-Toes. He stationed some men to watch the town. I was wondering if you would kindly go and slaughter them as well."

"I don't see why not. Where are they?"

"Those rusted out ruins at the top of the hill."

"Alright! More time to fight!" Brick said excitedly.

As the group left the town going by the Claptrap unit yet again Zed finally grew tired of hearing the thing.

"ALRIGHT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! JUST SHUT UP!"

**A/N-Done and done I've been changing some things around as you can see. And as you can tell I don't like Claptrap sooo...yeah. Anyway let me know what you think and I'll see ya'll next time.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYBODY! How is everyone. Sorry I haven't worked on my stories lately...life is kicking my ass right now. Anyway enough with this let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer-Gearbox owns Borderlands-Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

****"Okay I am getting getting sick of these damn things!" Naruto yelled as yet another skag tried to eat him.

"Get over it you big baby." Lilith said as she killed another one with her SMG

They were on the way up to the rusted metal fortress that the bandits were hiding out in when all of the skags in the area decided that Naruto looked like lunch.

With Naruto and Brick on the front lines with Roland and Lilith backing them up and Mordecai sniping near the entrance of the town sense it literally was a large open area.

"Okay that seems to be the last of them for now. Everyone ready to take on more bandits?" Roland asked.

"Yeah lets get this over with." Mordecai said as he caught up with the group.

Brick then pulled out a rocket launcher that he seemed to have only when he wanted to make an enterance than people would regret letting him make. "Let's have some fun!"

"Yeah...anythings is better than theses damn things." Naruto said as he glared at a skag corpse.

"Let's get going." Was all Lilith said.

The group walked to the ruins and got ready. The bandits inside didn't seem to notice the group...which was very sad considering the gigantic tank of muscle and rage that was in the lead with a big rocket launcher in his hand.

"On the count of three we-" Roland started only to be interrupted by Brick.

"KNOCK KNOCK ASSHOLES!" Brick shouted as he fired with his rocket launcher into the camp.

"Or we could just do that." Naruto said in a deadpan while Lilith laughed.

A few seconds later they were standing in the middle of the desolate camp that Brick went to town on.

"I have never seen anymore carnage than what I've just seen...I mean did he really just beat a guy with his own arms?" Naruto asked while Brick gave a contented sigh at the slaughter.

"Yes...I think we should remember that we don't anger him." Mordecai said as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"Hey look at this." Naruto said as he went over to the red chest by a pole in the center of the place.

"Yeah and look at all the money these idiots had on them." Lilith said as she started looting the bodies.

In the chest was a Tediore Shotgun. A Genocide Carnage by the looks of it.

"Hey Roland you want this thing?" Naruto asked the Soldier

"Sure why not?"

"Hey whats this ECHO-recorder doing here?" Lilith said

There was an ECHO-recorder stuck to the pole next to the chest.

"No idea but lets not mess with it right now...I see a sign that says Arena." Brick said as he came out of his "slaughter high"

"Of course he sees that. Fine lets check it out then." Roland said as he walked towards the place.

The building was built like a bunker and when they walked in they noticed their clothes changing colors. Naruto was orange, Brick was red, Mordecai was blue, Roland was Green, and Lilith was purple.

"Okay this is weird." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Was all everyone said.

"Okay so lets see what happens if we hit this then." Lilith said as she hit the console in the room.

Everyone was then transported to the arena where the fighting takes place.

"Okay apparently we fight each other...oh well lets see who's the best."

Naruto quickly disappeared from everyone while Brick simply put his fists up and ran straight at Roland.

With his turret deployed, Roland was doing the best by keeping Lilith and Mordecai at bay.

Brick was taking shots from the turret but he didn't seem to notice until he felt himself go down and get transported out of the arena.

"OH COME ON!" He yelled when he found himself outside.

Roland's turret then folded back into itself and went back to Roland...then he felt a burning and heard a sniper shot Lilith took him down while Mordecai took Lilith down.

"Well that was fun." Was all Lilith and Roland said when they landed.

"Okay all's left is...crap." Mordecai said as he saw a kunai with a tag on it.

"Son of a..." And with that Mordecai was blown out of the arena.

"Ahh...that was fun." Naruto said.

"We're not done." Lilith said as they were transported again.

Again Naruto disappeared but turned around and saw Bloodwing's talons.

Brick put Mordecai down quickly and then he was taken down by Lilith's Phaseblast.

Roland used his combat experience to confuse and take down Lilith.

"Okay last time." Was all that was said.

This one was over quickly...Naruto was just tapped into the latent power that he had forever.

"Well crap." was all that could be said. When Naruto was like this even Brick was leery of fighting him.

When they were all transported back they all left and went back to Zed while vaguely noticing that Claptrap was back up and dancing over by a pole by Zed's house.

"Took ya long enough but I suppose you found that arena up there. Makes sense I guess. Anyway here's your reward. Now then I think it's time I introduce you to the only other person that still lives in this town and one of the best trackers on the planet. T. K. Baha...blind as a bat but the best at what he does.

"Right then we'll get to it." Roland said as the group left.

"I say we hole up in that house over there for a while. For now anyway." Naruto suggested

"Sounds good. I really need a drink anyway." Mordecai said.

They all went to the house at the edge of the town and had Brick tear the door off and they went in to settle down for the night.

**And there we go...hope this was good. Let me know what you think.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone how's it going. How about instead of reading me talk we just get to the story sound good...right after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer-Yeah you already know that I don't own anything.**

In the house the group "borrowed" for the night Naruto was still up thinking. He was confused because he could have sworn he heard that girls voice before. He knew it was before he joined up with the vault hunters. Naruto thought back to his very brief time working for Hyperion.

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto walked into the company with his friend John and his daughter.

"So John I hear you've been working on something interesting lately. Can you give your old friend some insight?"

"If I could I would and you know it but the CEO would have my head if he knew I told someone." John laughed as they got to the clock in area. "I guess we should get to it eh Naruto."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later. Bye Angel." Naruto said to the little girl that was holding Johns hand.

"Bye mister Naruto!" She said excitedly.

(FLASHBACK END)

"I wonder what happened to John and Angel. I've heard that Hyperion has a new CEO...wonder who."

"Thinking about your past again are we?" Lilith asked as she walked into Naruto's room.

"Yeah. You know that voice that we heard coming into town? I swear I've heard it before but I can't place when."

"So you're not even gonna ask why I'm still up huh?" Lilith said teasingly.

"Huh...oh sorry. What are you doing up anyway?"

"Mostly thinking."

"What about?"

"What if this hunt isn't worth it? I mean what if the vault is in fact false or even worse made to keep something contained?" Lilith asked as Naruto thought about it.

"If it's false we had a lot of fun getting to it and if was made to hold something we kill it. Simple."

"I wonder where you get that confidence from." Lilith said as she got up.

"I'm made out of it." Naruto said grinning as he got up.

"Yeah, yeah. Might as well get some rest." said Lilith "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Naruto said as he laid down and fell asleep.

In the morning the group all left to go meet T.K. Baha. The second they left the town though they heard yelling and looking to the right they saw three bandits running at them. One of which wore a white mask and held a buzz-ax over his head yelling about his mom or something.

"Okay that's a new one." Naruto said as he threw a knife at his chest.

"YES GIVE ME MORE!" The psyco yelled as he ran at Naruto "I WANT MORE!"

"Holy- Die Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he put one in the psyco's head.

"Thank you." The Psyco said as he died.\

"That was...interesting." Naruto said as he picked up the buzz-ax the crazed man dropped. "I think I could use this."

"Are you gonna start running at people shouting out random gibberish now?" Lilith asked.

"Maybe." Was Naruto's reply.

As they walked up to T.K's house they were attacked by even MORE skags that seem to be attracted towards Naruto only **(A/N-Please tell me I'm not the only person that skags single out of a group****)**.

"Okay seriously? Why am I the only person that these things try to eat?" Naruto complained.

"Who knows? To them you might look good." Mordecai joked.

"Let's just keep going." Roland said

"Sir, yes sir." Naruto said with a mock salute.

At the top of the hill there was a small shack with a man sitting outside on the porch just listening. When they approached he pulled a double-barreled shotgun out and pointed it at them.

"You!? One more step and it'll be your last!" and with that he started laughing "You shoulda seen the look on your faces!" T.k. laughed.

"Okay that wasn't the best introduction for yourself...especially since Brick here would've torn you apart." Mordecai said as he patted the giant on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Any ways I hear you guys are going after Nine-Toes. I'll help ya out but first I need ya to get some grenades...not completely sure why but I feel as though you'll need them." T.K. said **(A/N-Not dealing with the stupid food gathering mission.)**

"Okay so I guess we're going back to town then. Hope we go somewhere else soon I'm getting sick of this place." Naruto said as they walked back down to Fyrestone.

"Greetings. I've decided to reopen my vending machines on Pandora. If you need weapons or ammo stop by." Said Marcus over the Echo-network.

"Okay yeah...who gave that guy our frequency?" Mordecai asked in irritation.

"He might have overheard us as we were discussing it." Roland said

"Great" Brick said with very heavy sarcasm.

The walk back to town was uneventful as the skags were still dead...for once. When the group reached the normally sealed door on the side of town the door opened and inside were two vending machines that sold guns and ammo. The gun vendor didn't have anything very useful but they did fill their ammo back up and got grenades.

"Okay now we need to go back to T.K. and see what's next." Roland said as they walked out of town...again.

The walk was short and when they got there T.K. hasn't moved.

"Okay you guys. Now that you got the grenades you're gonna need to go to Skag Gully. I blocked the entrance but had explosives set up just in case. Come on back when you killed Nine-Toes for your reward." T.K. told them as they walked away to go to Skag Gully.

"Okay yeah. Skags have a strange obsession with trying to kill me and we're going somewhere that is named after them...great." Naruto said as they walked over to Skag Gully while killing a few more skags along the way.

"Aww...I'm sorry. Just get over it and slaughter them first. You don't seem to have a problem with it." Lilith said.

"That's because they constantly try to eat me!" Naruto yelled in defense.

"Excuses, excuses." Was her response.

The explosives T.K. had set up were ready all they needed to do was hit the plunger on the fuse box and boom...or more like BOOOM! When they hit it the explosion was enough to almost wake the dead.

"WOOO...I heard that blast from all the way over hear. BAM time to give Nine-Toes a piece of that! I'm uploading your echo with his location." T.K. said VERY excitedly.

"Okay why is it that every nut job on this dust ball knows our ECHO frequency?" Mordecai asked not really expecting a response.

"Simple. Your ECHO devices transmit your frequency information to anyone you deem friendly automatically." T.K. said to them as they approached the transporter to the Gully.

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Naruto said as they all were transported over to Skag Gully.

In a flash of light our group found themselves in a small cave with a med vendor and an ammo vendor along the wall opposite of them.

"Okay let's get a move on." Roland said taking his usual role as leader.

They moved in a standard formation. Brick in the front since he can take the most damage with Roland covering him. Naruto just behind and to the right of Brick with Lilith covering him and Mordecai covering all of them from the back.

They could see some skags in an opening up ahead and prepared for a fight.

"Okay let's just do this quickly so we can move on." Roland said...and Brick was already maiming the skags with his fists. "Well I did say quickly so...yeah that works I guess."

After a quick debate the group heads up the hill after the skag dens to find even more skag dens and what looked to be a grave to the right.

"Oh hey! I just Remembered! I ya'll find my wife's grave out there...you can find her gun in it. Don't worry I give you my blessing to do it...it's called the Lady Finger. Little red pistol with a Latin phrase written on it." T.K. said scaring the vault hunters half to death and alerting the skags to there presence.

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as several of them ran straight at them while a couple of them stayed back and started spitting acid at the group. "Now they can spit acid?!"

"Apparently." Roland said.

After the group dealt with the skags in their preferred manner the went over to the grave and moved the marker to have about three guns pop out. They were the Lady Finger, a Torgue Scattergun, and a Dahl Thumper.

"Okay so who wants what?" Roland asked.

"I'll hold on to the pistol." Naruto said holstering it on his waist.

"I'll take the shot gun then." Roland said.

"I got this SMG." Mordecai said.

With that out of the way they walked up the path and found a gate with several more skags milling around outside. They quickly dealt with those and the gate opened to reveal several midget psycos running at them while screaming.

"Okay what?" Naruto said as he pulled his buzz-ax out and ready. "Now they come on fun size?"

"Whatever." Brick said as he kick one in the head thus sending him into the wall...making the psyco all but explode.

No one was surprised at the brutal display as they all took some out in their own way. Naruto sliced away with his ax seeing as it would be easier than trying to hit them with throwing knives. Lilith was just lighting them on fire with Roland taking them down with shotgun blasts. Mordecai took a few down with sniper shots and a couple with revolver shots. Brick just kicked and smashed them into the wall and ground respectively. **(A/N-MIDGET ARMY!)**

The end result of the carnage was a whole lot of blood and bodies everywhere and a manically grinning Brick as he laughed.

"Okay let's get going before more show up...if that's even possible." Roland said.

The cave that the legion of angry short people ran out of was pretty spacious but had a gigantic hole in the middle of it, with a path that led around said death pit...complete with bandits guarding the way. Mordecai took care of them before they even knew the vault hunters were even there.

After a short walk they reached an elevator that led to the bandit leader Nine-Toes.

**"Be careful. This is your first challenge on the road to find the vault." **The guardian angel said as they all got on the elevator.

The ride was short and when they got to the bottom they all heard a loud maniacal laughter. Then on the stage at the far end of the room Nine-Toes showed himself. He had on a psyco mask with spikes on his head and chest with a pair of orange pants with tattoos on him. He had a red pistol that had a red glowing area near the handle showing that it was a fire elemental weapon. He also had a sign around his waist that said safety fist.

"You woke the wrong dog." Was all he said as he pulled his gun and started firing. Just when the vault hunters started to fight back two skags came running out. They were both armored and had even more armor nailed onto them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto said as he got into cover.

"Nope...life just likes to screw you over." Lilith said as she got into cover beside him.

Roland had his turret out and Mordecai was in cover by the back wall and Brick was trying to land a hit on Nine-Toes.

**There we go...one more out of the way. I thought I could add a few bits from Naruto's past in there. It should make when I eventually get to Borderlands2 more interesting. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I hope to see ya'll again.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know I probably should focus on my other stories but writer's block is a pain. So yeah I've got a challenge for ya'll...a lot of people have mentioned Naruto knowing Angel...my challenge is...Guess what I have planned for this. If you guess right I'll let you decide a big factor in the story at a later time.**

**Disclaimer-Borderlands is owned by Gearbox and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!" Brick shouted at Nine-Toes as the mad man surprisingly dodged all of Brick's punches.

The two skags were taking a lot of bullets from the group because of the thick metal armor that Nine-Toes bolted onto them.

"Are you kidding me? How thick is the damn armor?" Mordecai asked as he shot at the skags.

"I have no idea but we really need to put them down so we can help Brick." Roland said firing from his cover.

"Bloodwing...see if you can take one of 'em out." Mordecai told his pet bird named Bloodwing. Who just screeched and flew out to attack one of the skags and actually managed to injure Digit and take some of the armor off of Pinkie. "Good job girl. At least you weakened them."

The skags did not like that however and immediately targeted Mordecai at the same time.

"Damn it." Was all he was able to say before they actually took him down. Mordecai disappeared in a flash of light.

"We really need to get rid of these skags." Naruto said.

"Yeah but what can we do?" Lilith said.

Before they could come up with a plan they saw Roland get taken down by a shot from Nine-Toes.

"HAHAHAHA! IS THAT ALL! I WANT MORE!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Okay I have an idea. Use your corrosive abilities on the skags and I'll go after that psyco." Naruto said.

"Okay. Be careful." Lilith said as they went to do their jobs.

The corrosive acid chewed through the armor then killing the two skags was rather easy with a quick fire spray.

Naruto tapped into his power and ran straight to Nine-Toes to tear him apart.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING! COME ON GIVE ME SOME FUN!" Nine-Toes yelled

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto asked as he slashed at him with his claws.

Naruto was relentless in his assault and eventually caught him and tore into him eventually killing him.

"God that was difficult. I hope we don't have to deal with this again." Naruto said as he walked away from the mad mans corpse and gave Lilith his gun. "Okay let's see. There's a red chest on his stage and there's a silver chest on the wall over there. I'll get the red you get the silver. In both of the chests the guns were pretty much useless except the Rolling Thunder sniper rifle they found which was better than Mordecai's current one.

"Well then let's get out of here. The others might be waiting by the new-u." Naruto said.

**"Good work. I knew you could do it. That was only the first step in your journey."** The guardian angel said

_'There it is again. I know that voice from somewhere. WAIT-no way is that ACTUALLY Angel?"_ Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes that luckily no one saw.

**"It's good to see you again Naruto."** Angel said **"Don't worry I'm talking directly to you no one else can hear me. Listen I can't talk very long because Jack will be here soon. Trust me Naruto I'll answer all your questions later."**

"Well its good to know that she's alive." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Lilith asked as they arrived to their friends.

"Nothing really. Let's get back to T.K. and tell him we did it." Was all Naruto said as he walked out of the cave.

They decided against going back the way they came as it would probably be faster if they went straight. Life, however, didn't like that idea.

"I SWEAR IF I SEE MORE OF THESE THINGS I'M GONNA GO INSANE!" Naruto yelled as they fought off even more skags.

"Get over it a just kill them kid." Roland said as he downed another one with a quick burst from his rifle

The rest of the fight was quick when Lilith used phase walking/blasting to make quick work of the packs that attacked them. They continued on their way but passed a strange rock formation that looked like a hive.

"You've got to be kidding me. Now their are flying things that will try and kill us. Its official, I hate this planet." Naruto said as he prepared himself.

Swarming out of the hive was a group of flying lizard things known as rakk. These just circled around and swooped in to try and kill their prey but are pretty easy to take down.

"Okay these aren't as bad as I thought. At least they fly right into the barrels of our guns." Mordicai said.

When the fight started Brick tried to punch the rakk but they were a little to agile for that and Naruto was good with a knife...just not that good.

Unfortunately not many of the rakk dropped any useful items except that shiny one dropped some money and a little ammo.

"Alright so the shiny ones carry things on them. So we can assume that they are the feeder ones. Take note of that." Roland said.

The rest of the walk back to the arid badlands was short and uneventful just a short drop and they bought some ammo for their guns and left Skag Gully much to Naruto's relief. Once they got back to the Arid Badlands Naruto and Lilith just went back to Fyrestone to let Zed know that Nine-toes was dead. Everyone else went to T.K. thinking that one or two people wouldn't be enough around the crazy blind man.

"So yeah...there is something wrong with you. Both times we've heard from that Guardian Angel you've spaced out. So whats wrong?"

"Its nothing much. I used to know someone who she reminded me of that's all." Naruto said

"That's not all and you know I know that, so tell me what's going on." Lilith said.

It was true while Naruto could easily fool all of the others in the group, Lilith's siren heritage gave her more perception to emotions and movement, due to a sirens ability to control people using their powers.

Add all of this to Lilith's knowledge of the blonde and you can see how she knew Naruto wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you later tonight when everyone else is asleep. I don't need Roland and Mordecai breathing down my neck nor do I need to see Brick even more angry than he usually is."

"Okay. And thanks" Lilith said

The rest of the walk was in silence as they neared Zed's shop. When they reached the door Zed was...excited? Impressed? Hard to tell.

"Well I'll be damned. Ya managed to kill Nine-toes. You should buy me a drink to celebrate!" Zed told them as he gave them some money and some grenade mods. "You should check out the bounty board and see what jobs are posted on there."

"Thanks we'll do that." Naruto said as they walked out to see the others standing around.

Naruto handed out the grenade mods to his friends. Mordecai took a longbow mod so he could hit things at extreme distance with them. Roland took a proximity mine incendiary mod. Lilith took rubberized corrosive mod. That left Naruto and Brick to choose between a transfusion and an explosive MIRV. Needless to say Naruto became the emergency medic.

"Alright. I say we get some sleep now. We've had a REALLY long day and I need to lay down." Roland said.

"Yep. Hey anyone know where a bar is around here? I need a drink." Mordecai said as they all sighed.

"You always need a drink." Lilith said.

They all went back to the house they "borrowed" in Fyrestone to sleep off the stress of Nine-toes. The only two who were awake were Naruto and Lilith.

"Okay so what's wrong with you?" Lilith asked being as blunt as she usually is.

"You might want to sit down. This will take awhile."

After Lilith gets settled Naruto begins his tale.

**Done-Haha yes another cliffhanger. Have fun with this and don't forget that challenge. I'll let you know via PM if you're right. Until then hope you enjoy and I hope I get out of writers block on my other stories as well.**

**Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm sorry about how my chapters are short and the wait between them. I will make my chapters longer bu I can't promise a shorter wait because of school and I am currently looking for a job. Okay enough about my sob story let us go on to see Naruto's past.**

**Disclaimer-Nope-don't own nothin'**

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto was now 16 years old. On his planet that was the age people decide what they want to do wit their lives. For Naruto it was a simple choice of either a soldier or an engineer. He had a great grasp of technology that Hyperion, who owned the planet he lived on, used.

"I think I'll see about that big tour thing that Hyperion is offering for their base of operations here on the planet." Naruto said to himself.

The Hyperion Corporation was one of the most popular and advanced manufactures of the time. Their two biggest competitors being Dahl and Atlas. They tried keep the public on their side by showing the systems and processes used to make their guns.

The walk to the shuttle that would take the visitors to the station was pretty close to Naruto's own home so he boarded and left the planet.

The Hyperion Command Station was essentially a bigger version of the station they had orbiting his planet. Just a gigantic H in the sky. The coloration was a deep crimson which Naruto always found ironic since Atlas' personal military were called the Crimson Lance.

"I wonder if the higher ups decided to change the color scheme yet...probably not." Naruto said to himself as he walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me. Umm...I'm here about the tours you guys offer." Naruto said a little nervous.

"Hmm? Oh alright I just need you to sign here stating that you honor our secrets and won't go anywhere you're not supposed to." The secretary said with a smile.

After Naruto signed he was introduced to his tour guide.

"Hello there! My name is John and I'll be your guide through Hyperion's base. My I ask your name?" John asked. He was a little older than Naruto and had blueish hair and green eyes.

"My names Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto said with some enthusiasm.

The tour was simple just John showing him around the building and the various machines they use to create their weapons and other technology.

"Okay now this is the last stop. Now just to warn you there are some pretty nasty things going on in here." John said getting a nod from Naruto.

"In here we work on our experimental projects. Here we have the New-u station that we are working on. The theory behind it is that when a persons DNA is stored on the device it can reanimate or clone, as the case may be, the person on the event of their death. But as I've stated they're in the experimental stage right now."

"Wow...I never would have thought that possible." Naruto said in awe. The entire concept was amazing to him.

"Now then that concludes our tour. Please come again if you wish. I'll see you around Naruto.

"You bet John!"

Naruto went back to the front desk and asked if they were hiring. As it turns out Hyperion was always looking for people to work for them. So Naruto took the aptitude test that was required to see if their potential employees had any skill at all with Hyperion technology. To Naruto it was a cakewalk.

A few weeks went by and Naruto was starting to get nervous if he managed to do as well as he thought on the tech exam. But just before he was ready to go and try again he got the letter stating that he managed to get hired by Hyperion and that he should rejoice in that fact alone.

You see Hyperion was a very strict about who they take in. They only accept the best they could find. Yeah they were that picky. The final product however, was a extremely potent killing tool or other implement.

"YES! I actually made it!" Naruto yelled out then quickly calmed down seeing that his first day was next week.

You could say what you want about Hyperion, but they were very punctual when it came to delivering supplies and information to their employees. Not even a day later Naruto got his uniform and all information about his department. He was to work in weapons development since that is the area that he scored the highest in that aspect.

(One week later)

Naruto dressed in his dark red outfit walked up to the building and ran into his tour guide John.

"Huh? Oh hey there Naruto. I was told you got a job here. Congrats." John said as he spotted Naruto.

"Thanks so which division do you work?"

"I actually spend most of my time in weapons development. I like seeing what our engineers can think of."

"Cool that's where I am."

"Maybe I'll see you then. I've got to get going."

Naruto said bye to John and signed himself in and went to the weapons department. This area was a more open area and had a lot more creative freedom than most in the company. The engineers were free to design some weapons how they wanted and even were able to try to use them if they were safe.

"Alright everyone we've got someone new here so let's get him welcomed and designing!" Someone in a command position shouted over the noise of the machines.

"Alright kid whats your name?" The commander said.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said with a small bow.

"Nice. Name's Chief Fielder. I'm the head of the board here so if you have any problems or questions come to me. I keep an open door policy." Fielder said "Now then I think we should get you set up with developing your weapon don't you?"

"Wait what?" Naruto asked genuinely confused

"Every Hyperion weapon developer creates his or her own weapon to use as defense. That and you get to rub in others faces that you get a weapon your allowed to carry on site."

With that Fielder led Naruto to a computer that they used for designing the weapons.

Naruto knew how to work the machines simply because it mostly was about drawing and auto-correcting.

"The design that Naruto was making was a pistol that focused heavily on melee since he specialized in it. It was a repeater pistol that had a blade on it and had some serious tech on it. There was corrosive tech and the blade had it as well as the bullets. He decided to call it the Shinobi due to its darker design and suppressed sounds.

When Naruto was finished with the design, Fielder took him over to the area where the actual building took place. It was a relatively open area with several big machines that built the guns that were designed. As Naruto watched he couldn't help but be impressed by the technology that went into making these machines. They did all of the work and all the techs had to do was make sure it kept running smoothly.

The raw materials entered one end, and a few minutes later the Shinobi was produced on the other side.

"There we go. And here you are Naruto. Your personal gun." Fielder said as he gave Naruto his new weapon.

"Thanks. Can I go test it or do I need to get to work?" Naruto asked putting the gun into his Storage Deck.

"Go ahead and try it out. We're actually way ahead of schedule so we have plenty of time down here. Remember this about working in guns. The faster we meet our quota the more free time we get to have."

(FLASHBACK END)

"That's not the whole story obviously but I'm getting tired so maybe some more later?" Naruto said as he laid down on his "borrowed" bed.

"Alright but you owe me the rest of the story." Lilith said as she left the room. Taking care to step on Naruto on the way out.

**A/N-There you have it folks. A little look into Naruto's past. Imma try to get these out faster and with college almost done with for now I'll have a little more time...hopefully. Let me know what ya think.**

**Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay ya'll. I'll admit to it now. I haven't put this chapter out yet because I've gotten lazier than usual. But I'm here and I shall deliver unto you.**

**Disclaimer-nope I own nothin**

When the group woke up the next morning they immediately headed to the bounty board that Zed told them about. There were two jobs available at the time one from a man named Scooter and the other from T.K. Baha.

They accepted both of them as this Scooter guy wanted them to get his car stations running and T.K. had some more work to do.

"Alright so who wants to do what?" Roland asked the group as they checked the parameters.

"I'll deal with T.K. Anyone wanna come along" Naruto asked.

"Sure why not." Lilith said as they walked up the hill to T.K.'s shack.

"Okay then, that leaves us to get this car station working." Roland said walking up to the gates.

"Hey are you the ones who kill all the crap when people ask. The Catch-a-Ride station up near Fyrestone is more busted than my mom's girl parts. I'd real appreciate you taking a poke at that. Uh the system not my mom. Hot day down in the skag den, know what I'm saying." A man with a thick southern accent said over the echo.

"I get the feeling that they're gonna have their hands full. Oh well let's see what the crazy blind guy wants." Naruto said as he and Lilith walked up to T.K.

"Hey there, Vault Hunter. I've been looking for you. I've got a couple of jobs for you if you want them." T.K. said

"Alright what is it that you need?" Naruto asked as he got his ECHO out to record the mission.

"Well first off, I need you to go back to Skag Gully and fetch my leg from a Skag named Scar. You can't miss him. He's the biggest one there and has three legs. I stabbed him with my knife but it didn't kill him. I also need you to get my food seeds for the next season. They're called Blade-flowers and grow in a gorge close to where you should find Scar. There a tall red plant with long thorns all of which are pointing upwards. Oh yeah and watch out for the Badass Skags in the area. Big, armored with glowing eyes. You can't miss em!" T.K. listed off in a very quick manner.

"Great MORE of them." Naruto said sarcastically

"Oh get over it. Come on let's get this done and over with." Lilith said while walking towards the gully.

A short walk and a few Skags later they arrive at the Gully.

"Okay here we are. Mutant hell-dog central. Might as well get this done. Hey I don't remember that ECHO device over there.

"Might be something interesting." Lilith said as she picked up the recorder and hit play to hear the most amazing thing ever...static. "Well that was pointless." She said as she threw it away.

They walked out of the cave they were in and had to make a choice of whether to just jump down or to go around and fight-what do you think they did they jumped.

When they landed they were immediately attacked by more skags. Some of them even attacked from a distance with acid spit. There were about three of them and four more melee ones. Lilith's Maliwan SMG took out the Spitters while Naruto stabbed all of the melee. All in all, killing skags was becoming routine. They fought and looted their way to a hill that led to Scar and about half way up some Rakk flew out of their hive and started circling overhead. There was even a big shiny white one.

The duo decided to take them out now so they couldn't attack when fighting Scar.

Turns out that knives are very hard to hit Rakk with, so Lilith had to do most of the work on them.

"And here I thought you were good at this." Lilith said reloading here gun.

"I'm good but only when I'm able to predict movement I managed to get a few so there." Naruto countered.

"Okay, okay. Come on let's go kill us a skag." Lilith said as she walked to the plateau that Scar lived on.

(A few minutes later)

"CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Could be heard as Scar chased Naruto all around the circular arena.

"Why is it always me?" He yelled as planted another knife into Scars mouth.

Lilith was laughing at Naruto's misfortune of course and as such wasn't even trying to help him.

"You know what big guy...here's a present!" Naruto turned and threw a grenade straight into Scars mouth.

His transfusion modded grenade ate up what ever life that Scar had left and killed it while Naruto felt a whole lot better.

"Well that was cool. Come on I see T.K.'s leg and some money and a chest we could open up." Naruto said as Lilith grabbed the money and leg.

"Alright the bladeflowers should be in that cave down there. So you go first I'll be right behind you." Lilith said walking over to the edge of the Plateau and looking down.

"Sounds good. Just some junk in that chest by the way. Let's get this over with and get back to T.K. so we can leave this deathtrap.

"Hey you two, how are your missions going?" Roland asked over the ECHO

"Not too bad really just got T.K.'s leg and we're about to get his crops. How is yours going?" Naruto said.

"Not as well. We have to deal with a bandit leader named Bone Head. We can't get close to the guy and his shield is pretty strong. We can handle him just giving you an update. Good luck you two." Roland said.

"Thanks you too."

They duo walked over to the edge and simply jumped off and were immediately attacked by even more skags. They were no match for the ninja and siren.

The cave was a few feet away when they heard a loud roar. Looking closer into the cave they saw two glowing white eyes with a white aura around a BIG skag.

"Well that's...awesome. It must be one of the Badass Skags that T.K. warned us about. Good thing I have corrosive weapons." Lilith said as she pulled out a corrosive Maliwan pistol.

"Yeah I think I can charge my knives with elements...I forgot I could so don't give me the look!" Naruto said as he quickly defended himself.

They didn't have a chance to continue this as the Badass Skag charged at them. Lilith opened fire on it while Naruto started running at it. When he was close enough he slid under it and slit its underbelly open with his knife. The corrosive charge cutting through the armor like a knife though butter.

That didn't stop the monstrosity as it kept running straight at Lilith.

"Oh no you don't!" Lilith said as she activated her Phasewalking siren ability.

She vanished from sight only to reappear beside Naruto who at that moment charged the skag again and stabbed it directly in the eye. Finally killing it.

"Ha...take that you freak!" Naruto said as he backed away from the dead skag

"About time that thing died. How many more do you think are in there?" Lilith asked.

"No idea it might be a few or a lot. No way to find out but to go in and try." Naruto said

They entered the cave and found the bladeflowers they needed while killing a bunch of skags as they walked through the cave. There were only two more Badass Skags to kill and they took care of them in a similar way to the first one with Lilith shooting and Naruto cutting and stabbing. The more of them they fought the more adept they were at killing them it seemed.

"Well that was fun." Lilith said as they jumped out the back of the cave that was conveniently near the beginning of it.

"Yeah well might as well get back to T.K. and see where to go from there. There's not much left to do around here unless you want to kill more demon dogs." Naruto joked.

"Haha...let's just get out of here. I'm not in the mood to deal with more of these things." Lilith said as they walked to the hill that led to the travel station back to the Badlands.

Unfortunately for the two of them more skags attacked them at the top of the hill and along the path to the station. They dealt with them quickly and made it to the station and traveled back to the Badlands and back up to T.K. to turn in the missions that they did.

"Well thank you for the help you guys. There are just so many things that I can't do now that I'm blind." T.K. said

"Here you can have this gun that I made for skag hunting. I call it T.K.'s Wave. Have fun with it."

"Thank you I'm sure we will get some use out of it." Lilith said.

With that the two of them walked down the hill towards Fyrestone and they saw the others near the Catch-a-Ride.

"Hey how'd it go?" Naruto asked walking towards the group.

"Not bad." Roland said.

"Yeah I managed to get rid of his shields and Brick finished him." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. That and we have unlimited access tot the cars that these things can spawn, so we have that."

"It's almost night unfortunately so you guys go ahead and get the car. I'm going to sleep." Naruto said as he walked back to the house they commandeered.

"Yeah it was a rough day. I'll see you guys later." Lilith said walking that way too.

When she got back to the house she saw Naruto looking at a gun.

"And here I was beginning to think you got rid of that gun." Lilith said walking up behind him.

"I wouldn't be able to get rid of this gun. It was from one of the happiest moments of my life." Naruto said as they looked at the gun.

"I take it you want to hear more." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"If you want to tell more I'll listen." Lilith said.

"Alright sit down and I'll tell you more."

**Done and done. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope you R&R.**

**Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here you go ya'll. I hope you enjoy learning a little bit more about Naruto's back story. And yes Brandon this is a chapter with a cameo.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing at all. Ever. Forever.**

(FlashBack)

It has been a couple of years since Naruto joined the Hyperion team. He rose through the ranks quickly. He was already the Head Field Commander Engineer or Field Leader. Naruto was also one of the best gun designers they had. Seeing as he was the one to come up with one of the most successful "Legendary" weapons Hyperion had produced. The Machine Pistol that was known as the Reaper.

He took the idea of his own custom gun and simplified it down to a health stealing bladed fast firing gun that anyone would want. We now find him in his office.

"For the last time no! You cannot dismantle the coffee maker for the electronics!" Naruto yelled...turns out this wasn't a very important conversation

"Well why not? It's not like anyone actually drinks coffee around here." The employee that Naruto was arguing with said.

This man was tall and muscular. He had a shaved head and brown eyes. He was known for doing things that seem random and strange but he always had results that were far beyond what anyone expected. I was this man to create the Legendary Shotgun-The Butcher.

"For the last time Craig, everyone uses it. You're the only one that doesn't be cause you've been cut off because of your little episode. You know the one that sent nearly half our work force to the hospital." Naruto said using what he liked to call his commander voice.

"Yeah I know. So can I?" Craig said.

"I get the feeling you're going to keep this up until I let you...go ahead. I'll see about getting another one." Naruto caved with a sigh knowing full well that his men won't like this at all. Coffee was their blood it seemed.

"Great you won't be disappointed boss!" Craig said as he walked out ducking slightly to get out of the door.

"With how often he's in here I might as well just make the door taller." Naruto said with another sigh as he looked over the blueprints for a gun that had been sent to him

Looks like it could use a bit more punch. The Fire Rate is too slow for that damage. So increase fire rate or damage." He said. writing his recommendations on the side and sending it to the engineer that was working on it.

Naruto was about to relax in his chair when his monitor beeped four times. This signaled a message from the president of the company and needed to be opened immediately.

When it opened he could see the president of Hyperion Mr. Tassiter with his second in command John standing behind him.

"Field Leader Uzamaki" Tassiter said messing Naruto's name up again.

"Yes sir." Naruto said giving a salute

"I need you to send one of your men to me immediately. I need to see one Craig Micheals. He probably won't be comming back. No he's not being terminated just moved."

"Yes sir. I'll send him right away."

"Good. I will be waiting." With that Mr. Tassiter signed off.

"I swear he purposely messes my name up knowing I won't correct him." Naruto said with yet another sigh

He then hit the intercom button. "Hey Craig, I need to see you in my office now."

A few minutes later Craig walked into the room covered in soot. "You needed to see me boss."

"First of all...no you know what I don't want to know. Yes Mr. Tassiter just called. You are to go to his office. Your being drafted from here." Naruto said in his commander tone.

"Okay but why? Have I done something wrong?" Craig said with a ton of confusion in his face.

"I don't think so but I wouldn't keep him waiting. You're free to go Craig. It's been fun having you on board."

"Yeah. I'll see ya around boss." Craig said as he walked out of the office this time forgetting to duck and hitting his head.

Naruto chuckled as he heard Craig cursing door frames and his height for being out to get him.

The rest of the day went off without much of a problem. A couple papers here a blue print there. It was at the end that things got bad.

"Where is the coffee?" One of Naruto's employees asked

"I let Craig take the thing apart because he wouldn't leave me alone. I'll get a new one tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Look I need my coffee. My daughter has already said that I'm a whole lot more relaxed when I drink it." The man said

"I'm sure she'd understand if you explain that Craig was a weird man."

"No I don't think so. Gaige never really did understand my job." The man said.

"He you know you should bring her in one day. Show her what you do exactly and she can meet the guy that sends her all of the spar electronics."

"You know that's not a bad idea. She's been asking about who you were and wants to show you some of her things she made. She's good for a 13 year old."

"Heh. Well bring her in sometime and I'll see about letting see the bin."

"She'd love that." The man said as he left the office, the problem about the coffee completely forgotten.

"Oh yeah...do you mind if I just bring her tomorrow?" he said as he popped back into the office.

"Not a problem I'll make sure to keep her busy." Naruto said with a smile

The man finally left and Naruto smiled. He's always liked that man. He was a family man and would do absolutely anything for his daughter, Gaige.

The girl was a small girl for her age with pale skin with large brown eyes. Her hair was red and usually done up into two ponytails. She was extremely smart but also a bit...okay a major Anarchist. She hated strict rules and lived for going against social norms. Naruto has never actually met her but he heard of her talent with electronics and robotics so he sends her some of the spars that they have.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day, I can feel it." Naruto said to himself as he left his office to go home.

(The next day-Hyperion Offices)

"Good morning Mr. Tassiter." Naruto said cheerfully as he walked past the Hyperion president as he stood in the doorway of the offices.

"Uzamaki." Was all the man said.

When Naruto got to his office he saw the man from yesterday with a girl around 4'9" with red hair in two ponytails.

"Ahh hello. Good to finally meet you Gaige." Naruto said

"Yeah same here. So I hear you're the one that sends daddy home with all of the parts." Gaige said in a fast voice

"Yeah that's me. I was told about your talent with it and I wanted to help your passion." Naruto said as her father said goodbye and went to work. He trusted Naruto enough to leave his daughter...it was leaving Naruto to the mercy of Gaige he was worried about.

"Alright how about this, let me get my second in command in here and I'll take you to what we call the bin. I have a feeling you'll like it there." Naruto said as he pushed a button on his desk. "Reid you're in charge today! I have some things I need to take care of." Naruto said into the microphone on his desk that leads straight to his second in commands desk.

"You got it sir!" came an enthusiastic voice from the speaker.

"There we go. Now then follow me and please try and keep calm. I don't want anything blowing up today. I'm trying to keep some of these idiots alive." Naruto said humorously

"Heh, alright then. Hey how old are you anyway? You don't look that much older than I am, I mean you don't look like someone in a leadership role in a company like this. In fact a lot of the people here look only a few years older than me." Gaige asked/said in one breath.

"Yes well actually the minimum age requirement for Hyperion is 16. That's when I started I just rose through the ranks a whole lot faster than anyone thought possible because of my extreme work ethic of get it done fast and right the first time and you never have to see it again." Naruto explained.

"Oh you know that make some amount of sense. So what is this bin thing you mentioned?"

"The bin is where we store all of our high-end electronic and robotic parts. Some of which we don't even know what they're for but we have 'em. I'm giving you a rare opportunity to see and use anything inside of it as I'm one of the three people who can do so."

Gaige didn't say anything but seemed to be memorizing the way to get there if it was as good as he said it was then she'd want to know how to get there.

"And here we are. I just need to put in the code and put you on the authorized list so you will have unlimited access so long as I know you're coming down here." Naruto said as he put the code in. "Now stand over there and let it scan you."

Gaige stood on the symbol on the floor and felt the machine scan her before she heard a click.

"Alright Gaige. Welcome to the bin." Naruto said as he opened the door.

The inside of the bin was just as clean as the rest of the facility but with a workshop-like quality to it. There were various motorized parts placed strategically around the area and several doors leading off to the side that were all labeled with what was behind them from engines to different fluids required to operate the equipment.

The best part to Gaige however was that she now had unlimited access so long as Naruto knew she was down here."

"Oh. My. God. This. This is-" Gaige couldn't get a word out she was so amazed at all of what she had access to.

"Well don't just stand there show me what you can do." Naruto said as he sat in a chair off to the side.

And with that she was off. She seemed to enter her own little world as she worked as she started humming to herself as she used the machines like Naruto never seen.

"I'm impressed Gaige. I can see why your father calls you a genius when it comes to robotics." Naruto said as she attached a circuit board and covered it with a thick metal plate.

"I know. I keep telling daddy that I'm better than he lets on but I think he knows. I have a question, and don't take this the wrong way, but why did you let me come back here if its so secret?" Gaige asked

"Simple everyone knows its here, its just no one really knows what to do with anything down here. Me, your father, and now you are the only ones that actually use this room." Naruto said

"You actually know how to use this equipment!? Huh, I figured you for the kind to sit back while everyone else does the work."

"Nope I do everything myself when I can. It gets difficult when the president of the company calls in every few days for a surprise inspection. Though I've learned his routine and as such am able to plan around it."

"Oh. Well I'm done with this project!" Gaige said happily

Sitting in front of Naruto was an unmanned battle mech. It was small and thin while at the same time armed and armored. The over all make of it was top-notch and the weapons were all Hyperion, since they only allow their own guns in the area.

There SMGs on the shoulders and shotguns built into the wrists while a pistol mechanism was in the palm of each hand. All in all it looked to be a scouting unit or a skirmisher unit.

"Wow. I'm really impressed. Its been a long time since I've seen one of these things. You wanna get it painted?" Naruto said

"That depends. Are you talking about getting Hyperion colors on it?" Gaige asked suspiciously

"No I was going to let you do the painting. That console over there is a color console you can select your colors and design from there. A simple button press later the paint is applied and you're done." Naruto said.

As Gaige started her design Naruto was wandering around the mech. It looked flawless with bulletproof lining and the area where the controls were located was heavily armored.

"Alright stand back." Gaige yelled as she hit the button.

The paint job she went for was a combination of red, black, and blue. She then took the white and hand painted the Anarchy Symbol on its chest.

"I call it...the Swift Chaos." Gaige cried as she stood proudly in front of her creation.

"Nice work Gaige. Maybe I should start calling you a Mechromancer!" Naruto said jokingly.

Gaige laughed as they left the bin and the Swift Chaos there. She'd be coming back to work on it some more you could count on that.

**There longest chapter of my life. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you guys think of Gaige's dialogue, I think I did good enough but I want your opinions.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
